


Mickey

by rosyjungkook443



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Song: Kurai Mori no Circus | Dark Woods Circus, in which i finally put my thoughts into writing, kinda based off of the vocaloid song, this whole thing is a mess. dont mind me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyjungkook443/pseuds/rosyjungkook443
Summary: in which a small girl starts to change the world in an oddly negative way. based off of an oc i made when i was twelve, only revamped.





	Mickey

She didn’t know why she could do the things she did, and that frustrated her. To her, the whole world was just one big mystery. If she couldn’t figure out herself, then how could she figure out bigger questions? Questions about her city? Or her country? Or the universe?

 

“Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes,” someone once told her, someone with an unrecognizable face and voice, someone who was unnamed. “Don't resist them - that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality.”

 

How could that happen when so many unnatural things were occurring around her? Things that she was doing, and somehow couldn’t stop? If she could stop them, she would. She would stop them from the bottom of her heart. Yet here she is. 

 

___________________________________________________

 

The day she realized something was wrong was when her father came home drunk. 

 

Again. 

 

However, this wasn’t any ordinary time. Any other night, aside from being tipsy and occasionally slurring his words, her father was fine. Tonight was different. For some reason, her very unintelligent excuse for a father figure in her life decided to become drunk to the point where he couldn’t stand up, something that has only happened twice before in her 13 years of life. Her father was wasted, and this made her a little upset.

 

Setting her book down on her bed, she sat up fully and strained her ears hard to listen to the clinking and smashing sounds downstairs. Her father was more than likely throwing things. 

 

And breaking them, she added bitterly. 

 

She wanted to pick up her book and continue reading again, ignore the rupture of noise going on downstairs, but instead grabbed the doorknob to her door, hesitantly pulling it open and venturing into the hallway. Down the stairs and into the kitchen stood her father, his hair parting two different ways, his clothes wrinkled and disheveled, and his eyes completely bloodshot. 

 

He stood in the center of the the room, still holding a beer bottle, which was half-empty. The hand that wasn’t occupied was wrapped around a flower vase, one that she had made for the family when she was in sixth grade. He took a swig of the alcohol as she entered the kitchen, and once she set a foot on the slippery white tiles that covered the floor, his attention was fully on her. 

 

Taking another sip of the beer, her father started towards her, hardly paying attention to the shards of glass that scattered on the floor, which painted the floor a light red as he stepped on them with his bare feet. 

 

“Mickey!” he shouted, even though he was a mere few feet away from her. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

She stayed silent and still, watching the floor as it turned a deep red. “You were being noisy, father.” she said quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

 

“D’you think I care?” he continued to shout, his fist clenching around the beer bottle as he took yet another drink of the alcohol. “Where’s yer mother?”

 

“She’s out, father.” she replied evenly, staring as the blood seeped into her blue socks, turning them a gross and ugly purple. Her mother was never home anymore. Always out working, came home early in the morning and left before she woke up. She only saw her on Sundays. 

 

“Of fucking course she is!” her father shouted, his voice raising louder. “She’s always ‘out’! She thinks she can do whatever the hell she wants! Y’know what I think! I think yer goddamn mother is sleepin’ with that bartender that's always in the house!” he turned around, walking back over the glass, and she turned to stare at the wall instead, not wanting to look at the amount of blood anymore. 

 

He didn’t stop ranting. “None of this would happen if you and yer goddamn brother weren’t born! Ever since the surgery, we’ve been short on money, and it’s all yer fault!”

 

She wanted to point out that drinking his face off every day surely didn’t help the money shortage, and as soon as she turned 14 she was going to go job hunting. She also wants to point out that her brother has been dead for five years, and nothing has come out of that occurrence that will take money away from them at all. He didn’t have a funeral. He’s buried in their backyard. 

 

She kept her mouth shut as he went on, having heard this spiel many times before, but not wanting to anger him further.

 

“We had this nicest house, y’see.” he paused to hiccup and take a drink. “All white and newly renovated, and then you decided to show up. Lost the house, lost my job, lost my goddamn wife ‘less I see her within the next twenty four hours.” her father finished off the bottle and gripped it hard, smashing the nozzle to little pieces, leaving only the bottom part of the bottle, shards of glass protruding from it like mountains. 

 

Warning signs immediately went off in her head as her father turned to her with an evil look, a look that made her heart start beating quickly. She stepped back a bit as he continued, “It’s all because of you. If you were dead, we wouldn't’ hafta worry as much.” he said deadly, his voice low and dangerous. 

 

With that, he stepped closer to her, and soon enough she was being chased around the house by a drunk man with a sharp beer bottle. Sometimes, he would catch her, push her against a wall, and try to break the rest of the beer bottle across her head, but he would slip and miss, dropping the beer bottle and straight up punching her in the face instead. 

 

She spit up blood, sending it in the direction of her father as she took off up the stairs once he bent down to pick up the bottle. Her wet sock feet squished and slid along the stairs, and she wished for a second that she took them off before he started to chase her. 

 

Even more panic bled through her system right once she reached the top of the staircase. Her hands grasped outwards, attempting to grab at the stair railing to prevent herself from slipping further, but it was too late. Her stomach dropped as her feet left the bloodied floor, and her mind went blank as she fell midair down the stairs. 

 

When her back hit the ground with a sickening crack, her father had caught up fully and watched with cruel amusement as his child’s spine snapped in half. 

 

She felt her eyes begin to close, darkening around the edges, but something was nagging her at the back of her head to just try and stay alive. Struggling, she attempted to reach out to the remaining light in her vision. It seemed to get farther and farther away, and she had no choice but to let the darkness swallow her.

 

Twelve hours later, she awoke in her bed, still bloodied and uneasy, but unharmed at the same time. The old scratches on her body were nowhere to be seen, and as she sat up, her spine seemed to be perfectly aligned and in place. She grabbed a shirt from the floor and wiped her hands from the blood, her mind in a daze. 

 

It didn't take long for her to wander downstairs to find her father dead on the floor, his spine snapped in two and his head crushed open from a seemingly long fall. The police called it suicide, but she called it a dream, since that is what it felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this in march so i apologize if it's really rough- i tried going over and editing as much as i could but idk if it really worked out. the next part will be up soon


End file.
